The Colour Blue
by CeMi07
Summary: After her dad died, Chloe had a lot to go through. Drugs, suspension, loss of friends, especially Sam, broke her apart. Her mother tried to move forward but Chloe fell back. With one foot in heaven, she met her savior, her angel, her friend – Rachel. Rated M for future chapters.


**Authors Note:** Wow, so..Yeah... this took a lot longer than I expected. Well... Here's the first part of a 3-4 part Story. Also, note, that I don't have any idea what a "suspension letter"or whatever you call it, looks like. I was always a good student! Enjoy! _  
_Also, I will explain why (I think) Chloe got her blue hair and her tattoos, just wait :3

* * *

 __

 _Ms. Price,_

 _According to our records, your daughter attracted attention for the 4th time in this month.  
She acted out of order and attacked a fellow student. Chloe Price will be expelled from school due to her behavior.  
We hope, that she will learn to treat her schoolmates properly in this time.  
Please inform me immediately after you read this, because your daughter seem to have taken away the last two letters._

 _Sincerely  
Principal Wells_ __

The envelope was placed on the table as Joyce read through the letter carefully. **Expelled**. The word popped up in her head. _Not again_. __

"Chloe!?"Her voice echoed though the house, but only silence met her ear. In rage, she crushed the paper in her hand and went upstairs. With way too much force, she knocked on the wooden door and yelled again. __

"Chloe, you know what I got today? AGAIN?!"As she could still hear no sound of her rebellious teenager, she tired the knob. Locked. _Of course._ __

Thinking ahead, Joyce had let her make a spare key She had used it several times over the last months and it would be handy again. She always kept the key well hidden in her cupboard on the far right, in her jewelry bo- "Oh for fucks sake. CHLOE!" __

Seeping through her belongings, she found no key and got even angrier. She swore herself, that when she would see her daughter again, she would ground her for weeks, months even. Why not a whole year or her whole life? __

"God dammit..."She sat on her bed. Her head moved to the right, her sight spotting the framed picture on her side table. She reached for it and placed it on her lap, grasping the frame. __

Holding it with her left hand, she let her right stoke over the glass that protected the last happy moment they all shared together. __

"Oh William... we need you so much." __

As soon as she heard the door fell shut, Chloe shot up from her bed. She knew what was going to happen. This time she wasn't fast enough to snatch the letter away. Her mom would probably go through the lines in this very second. __

A familiar _klick_ locked her room door and Chloe grabbed her backpack. In a hurry she stuffed it with some clothes, water, her cigarettes and a CD. With a thud, the bag landed on her back as she stepped closer to her window. __

"Chloe!?"She could hear her mothers voice from downstairs. _Time to go._ __

As she stepped outside, without making too much sound, her mother caused even more by knocking on her door. Chloe didn't even listen to what she said in this moment. Just like always, she closed the window behind her and jumped off the ceiling. __

Her feet met the ground and she turned her head to see, if her mother was standing in the doorway. As she heard her name yelled again from upstairs, she felt save enough to hit the rode. With an aimed throw, she tossed the spare keys, she had snatched from her mothers closet in a nearby bush. __

Her guts told her to go to her hiding spot and stay there for a while, but she felt different today. Almost as if she didn't know where to go or where to begin. This feeling occurred to her often these days and every time she felt this way, she thought of her father, about the evening he didn't come home. __

He was missing in her life and even after 2 years, she still hadn't overcome the feeling of being alone, being left alone. She felt lost. The past two years, she always kept her feeling hidden, but eventually, she would explode from time to time. __

It started with light drugs and led to even worse scenarios, like theft, hurting others... She couldn't keep her emotions under control all the time and when they would come up, she would push them back, even if it meant to do other things to keep her occupied. __

The drugs helped her to forget. The damage she caused others let her compensate her own. As schoolmates began to notice her behavior and picked on her, she got mad, furious even. __

This wasn't the first time she had hit a classmate and it probably wouldn't be the last. She noticed herself, that it wasn't right what she was doing, but it let her forget, let her be "normal"and let her feel ** _alive_**. __

But she wasn't feeling alive now. Her head was empty, her feet guiding her into an unknown direction. The only thing in her mind: her father. Over and over again, the scene repeated in her head. __

He, grabbing his keys. She, waving in a goodbye. He, never coming back. __

Chloe stopped. The ground was muddy and only a few leaves covered it. She was in the forest, right below the lighthouse. _How did I even get here?_ Her legs hurt a bit and she thought about that truck she saw at a parking spot. It had a little sign on it: "For Sale". _I'll never have to walk again when I finally have the money... and the right age._ __

Since she was here, she would take the time and climb up to the lighthouse. As she did so, Chloe noticed the sky getting darker. She must have walked a long time now. Finally, reaching the top, she walked to the little bench and put her backpack down. __

Turning around, she adored the apricot colourof the sky as the sun was setting. A few clouds could be seen in the distance and the ocean shimmered beautiful in the orange light. A light breeze went through her short hair and Chloe's attempt of putting it behind her ears failed miserably as another breeze went through it. __

Her eyes focused on the little ball of light as she took a few steps forward. Right before the cliff, she stopped and looked down. The stone shone gold in the sun's light and the waves crashed against it. __

 _One more step..._ __

Chloe often thought about following her dad, leaving all her problems behind. She thought about her mother. After he was gone, she and her mom hadn't the relationship they used to have. And since she was seeing this prick David, Chloe didn't even try to talk to her about the stuff she thought about. Her mother had forgotten all about William, and Chloe couldn't forgive her for this. How could she move on so fast as her daughter was struggling so much? __

 _One more step._ __

Her right foot peered over the end of the grass and met nothing but air. __

 _One more step._ __

Something suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Chloe stumbled back and fell over a pair of feet that was standing behind her. Her fall was softened and followed by a little scream of surprise. As she opened her eyes, she could only see earth and a few straysof hair. __

She was lying on top of someone and could only imagine the face of that person. She could feel two arms, firmly put around her back. Just now she noticed the sweat on her forehead and how fast she was breathing. __

"Are you okay?", a female voice could be heard from underneath her. After a few seconds of taking in the air she needed, Chloe replied with a simple nod. The warmth of the girl underneath her calmed her heart and soothed her mind. __

"Okay... Am I comfy?"She nodagain. __

"Great, but... I can't breathe."Chloe's eyes opened wide and she frowned a bit. She put her hands in the grass and pushed her body up. __

The hands around her back loosened up a bit. __

"Sorry."Chloe's expression softened as she looked in the eyes of her savior. __

Hazel brown eyes met her own blue ones and a soft smile was visible on the girl's face. The sun's light let her hair shine in a warm gold tone and a blue feather was hanging from her left ear. Chloe believed to look into an angels face. __

"You are gorgeous.", she breathed. _  
_"What?", the girl looked confused. __

Chloe shot up in surprise of her own words. "N-N-Nothin'", she stammered. A faint smile appeared on the other girl's face as Chloe blushed slightly. She could hear her chuckle a bit, before she sat up right and looked her straight in the eyes. __

"So? You want to talk about why", she paused and her smile disappeared. "Why you nearly walked off the cliff there?" __

"I-... I don't know...actually."She was honest. Even if she thought about killing herself, it never appeared to her to actually do it. So why now? After all this time she went through and thought she finally had processed her feelings to a point where she could handle them. __

Chloe noticed her cheeks getting wet. Before her own hand could reach her face, the girl reached out and brushed the tears away. She cupped Chloe's face with her hand and stroke her thumb over her cheek, smiling again. __

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me, if you don't like to. What matters is that you're alright now." __

Chloe sobbed and simultaneously laughed. The whole situation felt so unreal. After a moment, the other girl gave her a hug and Chloe gladly embraced her. "Thank you..."she said in between sobs. __

"Rachel.", her savior whispered into her ear. Chloe buried her face into the other'shair. She could smell fresh air, flowers and something that reminded her of happier days. __

"Thank you, Rachel", she whispered back. __

 _My angel._


End file.
